


Daddy Knows Best

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blacking Out, Crossdressing, Kinda?, Love, M/M, Multi, This isnt sexual at all even though the title suggests it, bing can do what he wants, i love my sons, listen, mention of murder?, this took so long im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: A small little fic for a person I look up to a whole fuckin lot.I wanna see Wilford being an Inspirational Daddy to every Ego.





	Daddy Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [markipwiwer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/gifts).



> ahhh this took me like 3 weeks to write and im do glad its done but its midnight and im semi unhappy with it but fuck it lets go

Erik cringed at the screen as the last ad for his father's warehouse played, remembering the time from just a few weeks back. He grabbed for his yellow handkerchief, but it was snatched up before he could grab it, being inspected by a man with a very recognizable mustache. "Well, what's this?" Wilford asked, looking down at the much smaller man, head tilted with a brow raised. Erik fumbled for an answer, his hands fiddling around, the anxious man not even noticing.

"We-well, you see. You see, um, it's my, it's my handkerchief, that um, that my um brother, Terrik, yeah, Terrik. Terrik have me it, be- he gave me it before he was in the accident," he stuttered out, Wilford's eyes not changing as he looked down at Erik before slowly handing him the yellow cloth. Erik snatched it quickly, quickly wrapping it around his finger and weaving the cloth through his fingers , moving the cloth to make it seem as though it was moving on its own.

Wilford watched the other do this for a moment, although Erik was still staring at him as though he was going to take it back. Instead, Wilford just say down on the couch near him, sitting on the edge of the couch with one arm on the back of the couch, as if he's was going to have a pretty lady or one of his boyfriends sit down any moment. He watched the television, his normally carefree eyes suddenly serious, a moment some would recognize as the look he got before he went on a murder spree. "Did he ever hurt you?" The question took Erik off guard, causing him to flinch heavily and look at the older man.

He was still watching the screen, eyes still alight with a certain seriousness and thoughtfulness. He continued, "I mean, he certainly hurt your self esteem, and you had horrible accommodations. What I'm asking is did he ever lay his hands on you, hurt you, touch you in any way you didn't like? I just, want to know." Erik took a look at Wilford, who's eyes had a confused tone, as if he was trying to remember something, something he should remember, something that hurt him. He looked at Erik, eyes suddenly sharp, prodding at him. The brown eyes looked like they had just remembered a bad memory, leaving a lifetime of sadness within them.

The younger man went to defend his father. Sure they had poor living conditions, they had no money! Sure he talked to Erik as if he was lesser, he was! He would never live up to his brother's legacy. But if he knew all of this, if it wasn't his dad's fault, then why couldn't he let the words out. Wilford let out a long sigh, and motioned with his head for Erik to come to him. Erik blinked away tears, when had he started crying, and almost launched himself into Wilford's waiting arm, letting out sobs. "It's okay, it's okay hun. I'm here, he won't hurt you ever again. I've got you, let it out. It hurts, I know, I know it hurts, but I'm here, and I'll be here for you when you cry." Erik soon became cried out, the stress of becoming an ego getting to him finally as he dozed off in Wilford's arm, curled up right to the warm body next to him, although he could have sworn he heard a faint ringing as he slipped into candy filled dreams.

When the new game show ego came in, Wilford thought he was going to have another rival added to his growing list. Now, he can see Bim talking animatedly with the Jims, a smile growing on his face as he watched the three interact. The other's show was going downhill, but Wilford had a plan. A plan to help the other show host keep a show. He strolled over, a pink lollipop appearing as he swirled his hand in the air. He popped the lolly in his mouth and smiled at the flavour, bubblegum, his favorite.

He sidled up to the three, the group all turning their attention to the candied man. "So Bimmy-Boy, can I talk to you for a moment, don't worry my dear Jim's, you'll have your Bim back in a jiffy!" He lead the other away from prying eyes, grinning at the others slightly scared face. Bim had no clue what was going on, was he being cut from the channel? He knew his views hadn't been doing so well lately, but was this sufficient enough to bump him down, revoke his status as showman and become a simple camera man? He watched as the other lead him into an old, unused studio, looking almost to be a dating show set up.

"So Bim, you see this? This is an old studio for a old idea I had. The manor created this studio for a showed called Make or Break, where I would have couples go against couples, and it followed to see if they married or broke up at the end. Lets just say the idea never got off the ground, but the house never did get rid of the darn thing," Wilford announced as they walked through the set, his hands gesturing wildly as he talked, Bim having to duck once before he got slapped. "I've always wondered why it was still here, but then you showed up, and your show started dropping in views. Now, when you had first arrived, I'd have left you to rot, gone off on my own with my show. But now I know you, Bimmy-Boy! I couldn't just leave ya to be picked apart!

"So I thought, wandered the halls of the studio, and thought some more. Then I stumbled back upon this nifty area, and I had an idea!" With a snap of his fingers, Wilford turned the once simple, abandoned studio into a dazzling show of lights and screens, the set changed from the dead, burned out 'Make or Break' into a new, elegant sign. It was purple, in cursive too, reading, 'In a Heartbeat!!,' the rest of the set matching the purple, black, hot pink, and blood red theme. Bim's eye watered slightly as he looked around, his own voice interrupted, "I didn't mess up, did I? It's okay is you want to try to keep your old show, I just figured, ya know, everyone needs a revamp at some point in their life, why not keep you from hurting your views and just try to step in? I know I should have talked to you first or something, but-"

He was cut off as Bim hugged Wilford, arms squeezing tight around his waist as the younger buried his face in the other's shoulder, sniffling softly. "Thank you," he whispered nuzzling closer into the warmth, small tears soaking into his shirt. Wilford found that he couldn't mind as he rubbed soothing circles into the others back. "Thank you for being here, for helping me, for being my friend. Thank you." His voice was still quiet, not wanting to break the fragile silence, for it was rare.

"You're welcome Bim, you're welcome." Bim sighed into the other's chest before pulling back and wiping at his tears. His head tilted as he heard a fainting ringing, but he shrugged it off. New studio, bound to be some humming and ringing coming from the equipment. The two headed back, bantering back and forth casually as the ringing soon faded back into nothingness.

"Now you've got it! Just keep walking, back straight, although that's pretty hard for you, eh? C'mon Bing, just walk, heel to toe." Wilford coached, standing back away from the android as he wobbled in the heels, a nice pastel orange crop top on paired with some nice short blue jean shorts. "There you go! Look at you, my gay baby going on his first date! I'm so proud!" He pretended to wipe tears away as Bing giggled and lightly shoved the human, stumbling only a moment as he remembered that he was wearing heels. "Now remember, don't talk with food in your mouth, keep some eye contact, and don't let Google boss you around like he does here, got it?"

Bing nods back, "Got it," right before the before mentioned android steps in, dressed in a blue polo and khakis. His eyes widened and he dropped the small bundle of blue and orange roses he had been carrying, although they made a small clanging noise as the hit the ground, as if he had dropped keys or a bunch of lightweight metal rather than flowers. No natural rose were those shades, so he had clearly made them himself, and Wilford had to give Google that. He stepped to the side and gave a dramatic gesture to Bing, letting Google escort him out the door, leaving Wilford in the room with the roses.

Wilford sighed and went to pick up the flowers, until he heard a faint ringing from behind him. He immediately perked up, turning on his heel to look at the source. "Darkling! I haven't seen you all day! Where have you- What's wrong?" Dark had bruises under his eyes, looking as if he hadn't slept in a month, and his aura seemed more prominent than normal. Wilford quickly made his way to the other, the demon looking as if he were going to collapse at any moment. "Where's Anti, Darkling? Have you been with him recently? Ya gotta give me answers." His hands snaked their way up to his lover's shoulders, the taller bending down to look him in the eye.

Dark blinked at him slowly before muttering out, "Septic's, he's helping Chase with his paperwork. I- I need you." Wilford's eyes darkened in concerned as Dark seemed to have to pause for a moment, until the demon collapsed into the other's arms, Wilford holding him up easily. His heart ached, why was his darkling like this? What had caused him to be this weak? He scooped the other up, calling out into the house for someone to call Anti as he made his way to the three's shared bedroom. A few minutes later left Wilford and Dark in their pajamas in the bed, Dark blinking slowly awake to a cuddly Wilford, Anti glitching in a moment later. "Will? Anti? What happened?" Dark asked sleepily, yawning into his boyfriend's chest.

"You blacked out on me in the kitchen, doll. I had someone call Anti, we're here for you," Wilford reassured, as Anti slipped into the bed on Dark's other side, wearing only a pair of soft green pants. "Get some sleep, it's been a long day, for all of us. We'll be here for you in the morning, m'kay Darkling?" He was met with a soft nod, and soon the room fell away into the soft snores of Dark and the glitchy breathing of Anti. Wilford sighed as he stared at his boyfriends, cuddling closer to the two. God did he love them, more than anything else in the world. After minutes of admiring how lucky his life had gotten, how he had two perfect boyfriends, a perfect family, a perfect life, he drifted off, love in his heart.


End file.
